1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, more particularly to an electronic device that includes adjustable housings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional electronic device 9 includes a main housing 92, a connector housing 93, a pivot joint 94, an antenna 91, and an electrical connector 95. The pivot joint 94 interconnects and permits relative rotation between the main housing 92 and the connector housing 93. The antenna 91 is mounted in the main housing 92. The electrical connector 95 is mounted in the connector housing 93 and is coupled to the antenna 91.
In use, when the electrical connector 95 is connected to a system unit 80 of a computing device, the main housing 92 may be adjusted to different angles with respect to the connector housing 93 to orient the antenna 91 to a desired direction. Although the conventional electronic device 9 achieves its intended purpose, adjustment of the main housing 92 is limited between 0- to 180-degree angle with respect to the connector housing 93. Within this range, the antenna 91 may not be able to properly transmit or receive signals.